A memory (Memory), also referred to as a primary memory, is one of important parts in a computer. Because all programs of a computer run in a memory, performance of the memory greatly affects the computer. The memory can be configured to temporarily store computational data of a processor and data exchanged with an external memory such as a hard disk. Provided that the computer is running, the processor transfers data that needs to be computed to the memory for computation, and when the computation is complete, the processor then transmits a result, so that running of the memory also determines stable running of the computer.
In an X86 architecture, a quantity of memories supported by a server is growing, and in terms of a latest Intel E7 V2 processor, a single processor may support a maximum of two memory risers, and each memory riser may support a maximum of 12 memory modules, and therefore, a quantity of memory modules in an 8P system may reach 192. However, a memory fault rate in an existing system may be up to 0.1%, and a memory fault may not only cause unstable running of the system, but also cause a crash of the system.
In the prior art, migration of memory data in a computer cannot be implemented, so that when a memory fault occurs in a system, data in a faulty memory riser or a faulty memory module cannot be migrated with the computer running normally, and consequently, online maintenance cannot be performed on a faulty memory, and the faulty memory riser or the faulty memory module can be replaced only after the computer is powered off.